1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low-permittivity connector and a flat cable for use as a pulse signal transmission path or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
As stated in Japanese Patent No. 60-138279 to Jikkaisho, for example, conventional flat cable connectors have been used chiefly as a means of providing electrical line connection. In recent years, it has been getting increasingly necessary for electronic devices to handle microwaves and pulses with a rise time speed in the order of 10.sup.-12 (pico) seconds, requiring connectors to have a controlled characteristic impedance, a high signal transmission speed, a low level of loss, a low level of crosstalk, as in the case of transmission lines such as cables, even though the line length of the connector is very short. No connectors have been available for meeting all these requirements.